1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot traveling system which is provided with a cable track which holds a cable which is connected to a robot, a robot system which is provided with a robot traveling system, and a machining system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is a robot traveling system which is provided with a carriage which supports a robot and which makes a robot move along a rail and where a cable track which holds a cable which is connected to the robot is laid at the bottom side of the carriage (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-096018A).
In a conventional robot traveling system, it was not possible to secure sufficient space from the machines (for example, machining devices) which were installed along the rail, so it was difficult for a user to physically access that machines for maintenance and other work.